


Banana and Bunny

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaglass is gone, but Ryuuji can still worry Jin. The difference is he's louder about it, and the Buddyroids help him out in their own ways [post-series AU, RyuuMasa, although it's more Jin and the Buddyroids bonding]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana and Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series AU, spoilers apply. For hc_bingo, prompt is 'bruises.'

Title: Banana and Bunny  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Post-series AU, spoilers apply. For hc_bingo, prompt is 'bruises.'

“Are you absolutely sure I can’t be with him?” Jin knew he was begging, but he was past the point of caring. “I’m just a little old man, surely that wouldn’t be enough to make him overheat. ‘Sides, I’m not gonna cuddle him or anything, I just wanna be there when he wakes up.”

“Forget it,” Usada said, and Jin resisted the urge to rip his ears off. “It’s not just about keeping Ryuuji safe. EMC has to keep his room about the same temperature as your freezer when he overheats this much. You’d catch your death of cold.”

“Doubt it, honey.” Jin stuffed his hands in his house coat. A few years ago, he would have laughed at even the idea of wearing something so unstylish, but since J and Ryuuji had brought his body back, he preferred staying indoors, and damn if it wasn’t practical when you had a boyfriend that preferred cooler climates. “I’ve bundled up. And I’ve got a strong constitution.”

“Old people’s immune systems are never as strong as they claim— you better stay back, or I swear I’ll slash your tires!”

“It’d be worth it!” Unfortunately, Banana grabbed him before he finally could rip those damn ears off.

“Jin-san, please, calm down!”

“I’ll calm down once Ryuuji’s no longer critically injured… Banana-chan?”

“Yes?”

“Are you rocking me in an attempt to soothe my nerves?”

“Is it working?”

“Actually, yes.” Jin frowned. “But I still wanna see Ryuuji. And I don’t know why you’re stopping me. If anything, you should be helping me break down the door.”

“I want to, believe me.” Banana kept cuddling him. “But Ryuuji needs his rest. And so do you, Jin-san. You can’t be Beet Buster anymore, but the mental strain must have been terrible.”

“I’m not worried about me. Ryuuji’s the one that was in that accident.”

“And you were the one who pulled him out of it, and called for help when he overheated.”

“He must’ve been so scared, dealing with an overheated Ryuuji.” Usada was trying to sound cheeky, but even he sounded sympathetic. Maybe he was learning Banana’s compassion through osmosis.

“It wasn’t scary. Well, okay, when someone attacks you it’s always a little scary, but nothing beyond that.” Despite himself, Jin relaxed into Banana’s embrace. “But it’s not fair. We go through all the Vaglass crap, and the bringing me back crap, and we still gotta deal with Ryuuji getting hurt.”

“I know. But all we can do is wait for him to get better. Speaking of,” and now he let Jin go. “Since I’m a Buddyroid, I’ll keep an eye on Ryuuji. Will that do?”

“Yeah.” Jin trusted Banana. “But I’m staying outside the door.”

“Ugh, fine.” Usada huffed as he rolled by Jin. “Guess I’ll go get you blankets and a pillow.”

“Can I also have a soda?”

“Bite me!”

“Don’t worry, Jin-san.” Gorisaki patted his shoulder. “I’ll get you a soda before I go see Ryuuji.”

\--

“Yo. Jin.”

“Wha? Oh, you.” Jin pulled the blanket over his head. “Go play with Youko-chan, bunny.”

“Nah, pretty sure you want this.” There was a Gorisaki Banana-shaped device on a blue ribbon around Usada’s body. “Go on. Gorisaki made it for you. He gave me a can of Enetron to give this to you, so grab it already.”

“Um, okay.” It was cute, but he didn’t see why he needed it.

“Now put it to your ear!”

“I swear, if you’re trying to blow my eardrums with your shitty music again.” But it wasn’t music. It was a heartbeat.

It was Ryuuji’s heartbeat.

“Usada… I…”

“Yeah, Gorisaki thought you might like that. I’m off to drink!”

\--

“Sempai?”

Jin looked up, and smiled. “You’re back to one hundred percent?”

“More like ninety-five, but I’ll manage.” Ryuuji helped him up gently. “You shouldn’t have camped out here. I know your back has been bothering you lately.”

“It’s no worse than what you had to deal with. Geez, you still got bruises, Ryuu-chan.”

“Sempai, it’s fine, I promise.”

“I was worried sick—”

“I was also worried sick.”

Jin was too tired to yell, so he settled for sighing. “No, J. You weren’t. I waited outside for Ryuuji alone.”

“So did I, but unlike you, Jin, I have many responsibilities to nature.”

“You mean you were catching bugs all night.”

“I was,” J whispered intently.

Ryuuji gave J a thoughtful look. “I guess if he was out, you must’ve had a lonely night.”

“Nah. Banana and Bunny were here. I was fine.” Jin grimaced. “But don’t tell Bunny I said that.”


End file.
